Car Crash
by kbecks41319
Summary: When Beckett gets into a car accident, it's up to Castle to help her get back on her feet.
1. Chapter 1

**This was supposed to be a one shot for my drabble series 'Anything Goes' but I think I'll space it out over a couple chapters. Thanks to katherinecuddy on Tumblr for the awesome idea! I hope you enjoy what I did with it.**

**No characters are mine. The show isn't mine. If it was, Castle and Beckett would be engaged and expecting twins.**

**Reviews are welcomed x3**

* * *

_All she could hear was the screeching of tires on asphalt, the crunching of metal and the screaming of her partner beside her as their car flew sideways. If he was even speaking in English, she couldn't tell as her head whipped forehead and slammed into the steering wheel. It only took seconds for her eyes to close and the world around her to fade away with his voice echoing in her ears._

Kate groaned, her head swimming as her eyes fluttered opened slowly taking in her surroundings. She was in a hospital room, that much she could tell from the smell and bed she was laying in. Her attention was caught by the man asleep in the chair next to hair, her breath catching in her throat and the heart monitor she was hooked up to started to go crazy.

"Kate?" He was groggy as his eyes opened and found focus on her. It was only when he squeezed her hand did she realize he was holding onto her like she might slip away.

"C-cas-" Her voice cracked as she tried to push herself up into a sitting position. She welcomed his help as he took her by the elbows carefully and pulled her up before grabbing the glass of water sitting on the side table. He held it up to her lips for her, waiting patiently as she took a sip and relished the feeling of the cool water sliding down her burning throat.

"Better?" He asked before sitting back down and placing the cup back where he had got it from.

"Much, thank you." Still hoarse, she let her eyes close as she rode out a wave of pain. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days," he smiled weakly as she made a face. "You hit your head pretty hard in the accident."

"That would explain the killer headache," she mumbled to no one in particular. "What happened?"

"Our murderer decided it would be a good idea to take out the lead detective on his case, figured if you weren't able to work it then no one else would." He made a face at this, shrugging. "He wasn't that smart. He forgot to wear his seatbelt, flew out his own window and broke his leg so he couldn't run. He took the worst of the accident, breaking his leg and spraining his arm. You got a nasty cut on your forehead along with a concussion. I, on the other hand, lucked out.."

She realized now that he was just talking from nerves, so she flipped her hand and squeezed his gently to bring him back to reality.

"It's not your fault," she told him quietly.

"I distracted you," he replied seriously.

"You said yourself he was coming after me - it would have happened sooner or later."

"If I hadn't been teasing you about-"

She gave his hand a hard squeeze, causing him to fall against her bed as he yelped. She did not want to talk about what he had been teasing her about. "It is not your fault."

He wiggled his fingers but didn't dare take his hand from her grip, knowing that once he did it he wouldn't be able to hold her hand without question.

"Okay, fine. Not my fault."

Satisfied with this, she leaned back into the pillow. "Now, it will be completely your fault when I shoot you if you don't go get a doctor and get me out of here."

With a smile on his lips, he nodded and jumped up from his seat - kissing her forehead without even thinking. Acknowledging it somewhere in the back of his mind, he kept it there as he headed for the door. He didn't need to give her even more reason to shoot him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with this chapter, but it wouldn't stop nagging at me and just poured out. So, I hope - at least - you're happy with this.**

**I do not own Castle. I just own this laptop and a couple dvds. Oh, and a crappy cellphone. Reviews are welcomed x3**

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind him, Kate let out the breath that she had been holding since he had kissed her forehead. Why he had done that she wasn't sure but she knew she wanted him to do it again.

Wait.

Did she just think that?

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she let her eyes close as she rode out another wave of pain that took control of her body. Part of her wanted to ask for medicine but the bigger part of her knew that if she did Castle would insist on her staying longer. Something she did not want.

"Kate, this is Dr. Harris."

She hadn't even heard the door open, her eyes snapping open at the sound of his voice - it was a voice she would know anywhere. Acknowledging the doctor, she nodded his way.

"It is nice to see you awake, Detective Beckett. You gave your partner here quite a scare."

He was flipping through his clipboard as he made his way over to her side, missing the glare that Castle shot his way. Beckett didn't though. Raising her eyebrow at the writer, she simply flashed a smile at the doctor.

"He's just a big worry wart. Ask his daughter, she'll agree with me."

She was fidgeting in her bed now, ready to leave. She hated hospitals - the way they smell, the way the food tasted, the atmosphere. All of it. It didn't matter if she got the nicest doctor and all of the best nurses, she couldn't stand being there.

"I'm not a worry wart, I worry just enough. Thank you very much." Castle crossed his arms as the pout from his voice reached his face.

Kate just rolled her eyes as the doctor smirked, checking the cut on her forehead.

"You seem to be doing fine. I'll send a nurse in here to help you out of bed to make sure you're good on your feet and then you can get started on your paperwork."

"I feel fine, I really think I can leave now." She leaned forward now, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed. There was no way she was waiting for some nurse to come in and decide if she could or could not go home. Sensing her stubbornness coming out, Castle moved towards her quickly.

"Kate, you should real-"

"Stop calling me that," she hissed as she swatted away his hand. Pain rocketed through her body again as she saw the hurt in his eyes, choosing to ignore it for now. It wasn't his fault that she was here, it wasn't his fault that the doctor wanted to make sure she was okay. But he was the perfect person to take it out on.

"Beckett," he emphasized her last name and she knew that it would be a while before her first name left his lips again. "Maybe you should listen to the doctor before you hurt yourself even more and have to stay here longer."

Her arms crossed over her chest as the doctor looked between the two, obviously having decided to stay out of this argument.

"Fine, but I'm leaving no matter what they say. I can take care of myself at home." She looked up at Castle, noticing that he had crowded her personal space like he was so good at.

"No one said you couldn't," he muttered back at her, taking a step back. They were both ready to go at each other's throat.

"I'll send Jackie in," the doctor announced, stepping between the two to diffuse the argument he sensed brewing. "Please, sit back and rest until she comes."

She was about to argue but the look on Castle's face had her nodding and sitting back - she didn't have the energy to fight with him. Not here, not now. Maybe later. With one last reassuring smile, the doctor turned and motioned for Castle to come with him. The writer's eyes flickered to Kate for a moment before frowning and following the doctor out, leaving her alone once again.

**xxxxx0xxxxx**

As the door closed behind them, Castle fixed the doctor with an accusing look.

"You didn't tell her," he said.

"Neither did you, I see."

Castle frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as he rocked back on his heels. He had no intention of delivering the news himself, he rather leave that to the professionals.

"I'm not the doctor here."

"Regardless, she'll need to have someone with her for the next couple days if she decides to go home."

"Oh, she will. Nothing will keep Kate Beckett in this hospital now that she's conscious," Castle ran a hand through his hair.

"You said that last time she woke up," the doctor simply replied before walking away, leaving the writer to worry alone about his partner in the next room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know you're all worried about what's wrong with Kate, but don't be. She's perfectly fine. Nothing that a good dose of Castle can't fix, at least ;)**

**I don't own Castle. Or anything, really. Except this snazzy laptop and pain in the butt phone.**

**Reviews are welcomed :3**

* * *

"_You didn't tell her."_

"_Neither did you."_

Kate fell back onto the bed, her head hurting from the strain she had put on her ears trying to hear what the doctor and her partner were saying. Didn't tell her what? Her eyes squinted as she tried to ignore the pain going through her body. She was sore as all get out and wanted nothing more than to give in and ask for pain medication, but she wouldn't.

Her eyes slipped close as she gritted her teeth and forced down the whimper that threatened to leave her lips. This time she heard the door open when he came in, the small sound grating her nerves as her headache worsened.

"What didn't you tell me?" Her eyes flew open to land on him with an accusing glare, letting him know that she had heard enough.

She watched as he physically flinched, his eyes closing momentarily before he crossed to her bedside. He hesitated beside her before sitting down, careful not to touch her.

"This isn't the first time you woke up," he told her quietly. Fear flashed through her eyes before he continued. "You've woke up at least five times but you've fallen back asleep each time and you don't remember when you wake up again."

He nervously ran his hand over the back of his neck, studying her and her reaction. This had to be a lot of news to take in at once. He hadn't even wanted to believe it, and he had been the one to live through it and remember it.

"Is it anything serious?" She pushed the fear back, regretting that she had allowed it to show on her at all.

"The doctor said it was just your body's way of healing, a psychological thing even. That's why he isn't so keen on you leaving quite yet.." He offered her a weak smile.

"I don't want to stay," panic flooded through her as she pushed herself up straighter. "I'll go stay with my dad or Lanie but I'm not staying here."

"We both know you won't put that on your dad," he rolled his eyes. "And Esposito is at Lanie's way too much for you to be comfortable."

She shot him a knowing look, telling him he was right. She would never go to her dad's, or Lanie's, without worrying about the proposition it would put them in.

"I don't have anywhere else to go, Castle," she gave an exasperated sigh.

"There is a perfectly good guest room in my house that is not being used. I know Alexis and Martha would be thrilled to have you there, as would I."

There it was, that feeling again. The same feeling she had had after Castle had kissed her forehead. It twisted her stomach into knots as she fought to hide the blush on her cheeks by turning away. Graciously, Castle pretended that he didn't see anything.

"I don't want to impose," she muttered half-heartedly, knowing that he would win.

"You wouldn't be imposing," he told her seriously as he tilted his head towards her. "Plus, you make a mean breakfast."

She rolled her eyes, punching his arm and quickly realizing it was a bad idea. Pain coursed through her, her lips betraying her and emitting a small whimper. Her eyes closed tightly as her grip tightened on his upper arm. When it had passed, she opened her eyes to find him studying her closely - obviously worried.

"You just want me for my cooking ability," she replied out of breath.

"Of course," he replied jokingly before getting serious. "But also so I can take care of you."

Fear skittered through her once again but she had no chance to reply to this as the door opened once again, a petite red-head walking through the door.

"Hi, Mr. Castle. Detective Beckett, it's nice to see you awake and talking. I'm nurse Jackie."

**xxxxx0xxxxx**

Castle stepped back as Jackie made her way over to Kate's bed, his eyes still focused on the surprised face of his partner. He knew he could've picked a better time to say what he had but it just felt right. Smirking as she fought for words, he looked away.

"Nice to meet you," she replied politely as the nurse helped her turn in the bed.

He couldn't help but let his eyes wander around the room as the two women got her sitting the right way, a clearing of the throat catching his attention. Realizing it was Beckett's, he turned his head to her.

"Mr. Castle, she might need your help when she first stands up." Jackie was polite as Beckett shot her a glare, the smaller woman shrinking away.

"Behave, Beckett. She just doesn't want you to fall and break anything." Castle chastised her as he made his way back over to her bed, holding his arm out.

"Sorry," the detective muttered before taking hold of the writer's arm for support.

"Not a problem, miss, I know what it's like to hate hospitals. I only enjoy it when I'm here for work. Now, lets try to walk around the room first and then if you are comfortable with it we can try the hallway."

Castle placed his other hand on Beckett's lower back, smirking when he felt her try to jerk away from him. His eyes purposely avoided hers as they moved slowly away from the bed, her feet moving stiffly from being in the bed for so long.

"It tingles," she muttered in his direction.

"You've been stuck in a bed for three days," he whispered back, knowing fully well the nurse could hear them both.

They made it around the room slowly before Beckett turned to the nurse with an expecting look. Taking the hint, Jackie nodded.

"You two can hit the hallway for at least five minutes and I'll go get your paperwork together."

"Thank you," Castle spoke up as she let go of Beckett and walked away. She was barely out of the room when the brunette beside him fell against him. "You okay?"

"I was stuck in a bed for three days," she repeated his words back to him and then nodded for the door. "I want to get this over with so I can go."

"Alright, alright." He shook his head slightly at her but gladly held her weight as they made it out of her room and down the hall. By the time they had made it to the end of the hallway her head was on his shoulder, almost completely depending on him for support.

It wasn't until he saw the nurse heading for them that he nudged her gently, making her stand up straight. The nurse flashed him a look as if to say 'I saw that' but graciously didn't mention it as she joined the two.

"I'll need you to sign the last two pages and then you are free to go," she handed the papers to Castle, a slight smile on her face. "I'll be back soon to get the papers."

They both nodded before Castle turned them around, his head tilting slightly to look down at Kate. Her lip was secured between her teeth as she concentrated on moving her feet, something that slightly worried him.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at least one more night?" His voice was quiet, knowing he had to approach this carefully.

"I can't stay," she replied weakly into his side.

Deciding not to press the subject farther he helped her into the bedroom and then onto the bed, making sure she was comfortable before looking at the paper. Grabbing a pen from the side table, he pulled the tray over to her bed.

"You need to sign it on the first page and then initial and sign on the last."

He held the pen out to her as her eyes quickly glanced over the paper before signing and initialing where he pointed out. When she was done, she handed the pen back to him and allowed her head to find comfort in the pillow behind her.

"Go find her and get me out of here, Castle."

It wasn't so much of a demand as a request, one that broke his heart and had him nodding before gathering the paperwork. He pushed the tray out of her way and headed for the door, knowing that the next couple of days were going to be rough - on all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Had a bit of writer's block, but I finally managed the next chapter! Those of you waiting on Blind Date, please - be patient. I promise I haven't forgotten it :)**

**I own none of Castle but all mistakes are my own. Enjoy~**

* * *

It took him longer than he had anticipated to find the nurse - he had ended up chasing her halfway across the hospital. As he ushered her back to Kate's room, he glanced at his watch knowing that he had been gone longer than his partner would like. He was preparing himself for her to lash out at him, in some way, as he opened the door and followed the nurse in.

"Took you long enough," she shot him a glare as the nurse crossed to her bed.

"She was all the way across the hospital. Do you know how big this hospital is? It's huge!" He exaggerated his last word, giving her a slight grin. "I got her, though."

"Excuse me asking," the nurse interrupted, looking between the two. "But are you two seeing each other?"

He smirked as he watched the detective's eyes widen before she quickly shook her head, making a face as the nurse grinned.

"No, not seeing each other." Kate shot him a look, telling him to wipe the smirk off his face.

The nurse turned her attention to Castle, as if asking him if what she had said was true. His eyes flickered to Kate before going back to the nurse.

"Not yet," he grinned devilishly as he narrowly avoided the pen Kate threw at him.

"In his dreams," the woman replied, familiar with their game.

"In my opinion," Jackie started hesitantly. "I wouldn't let him go."

Castle watched as the nurse shot him a look before leaning down, whispering something in her ear before straightening up and giving them both a grin. Kate had a small smile on her own lips, her cheeks a light red as she avoided his eyes. Knowing better than to ask, he moved from his spot near the wall over to them.

"Is she all ready to go?"

"As long as you promise to take good care of her, she's all yours."

His eyes sparkled as he kept his attention on Kate, watching as she sent a look to the nurse.

"Please, stop encouraging him. Unfortunately I will be staying with him until I feel better."

"Good luck with that," Jackie said quickly. "Let me just go get a wheelchair and you can change into your own clothes.

"Or I can go get the wheel chair and you can help her with her clothes since I don't think she'll let me." Castle shot the nurse a look, not daring to look at Beckett to see what kind of look she was giving him.

"That works too," Jackie said with a smile. "Wouldn't want you falling, Detective Beckett."

Not bothering to wait around and hear Kate's protests that he knew were to come, he quickly headed for the hall. Having seen the wheelchairs earlier, he knew exactly where they were but took his time in getting one. If her walking was any indication, he figured that getting into normal clothes would take longer than usual.

**xxxxx0xxxxx**

"Pain in my ass," she mumbled to herself. "I don't know if I'll be able to make it staying with him."

"I'm sure you'll manage," Jackie laughed quietly as she helped pull down the gown that the hospital had put on Kate after she had been admitted. Keeping her eyes politely adverted, she helped the other woman pull the shirt gently over her head to cover her.

"If we come back anytime soon, trust me - it will be for his well being and not mine."

A smirk settled on Kate's face as she carefully stood up, the gown falling to the floor. Thankfully the large shirt fell to her mid-thigh, keeping her embarrassment to a minimal. That's when it hit her. Looking down at the shirt, she forgot that the nurse was trying to help her step into a pair of pants.

"Who brought in my clothes?" She asked suddenly, suspicion building.

"Oh, um." The nurse paused for a moment as she frowned slightly, racking her brain. "Your friend, the medical examiner. Mr. Castle suggested that she bring you some clothes in for when you would be released."

"I'm going to kill her," Kate said seriously before shaking her head. Motioning her hand to signal that she was ready to put her pants on, she balanced herself with the bed as she stepped into the sweatpants. At the raised eyebrow on the nurses faces, the detective wrinkled her nose. About to answer the questioning look, there was a knock on the door before Castle's voice came through the muffled door.

"Are you decent?"

She quietly braced herself for the comments that she was sure to receive as she nodded to Jackie, letting her let the writer in. Sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed, she watched as Castle wheeled the chair in - his eyes immediately searching her. It was almost like he was afraid she wouldn't still be awake. It took only moments for his eyes to gleam as they landed on her clothes.

"Hey, that's my shirt!" He paused for a moment and studied the pants. "Those are mine, too."

Jackie looked between them before quietly snickering, her eyes going to Kate's. "I see why you're going to kill her."

"Kill who?" A completely oblivious Castle asked.

"Lanie. Bring that chair over here so I can get out of this hospital, Castle. Now."

Her tone let him know that she was in no mood to mess with him over her outfit. She knew that he would eventually bring it up again but she was grateful when he quietly but quickly brought the chair over to the bedside. When he moved to help her up though, she held her hand out.

"I got it," she muttered softly before pushing herself up from the bed. It only took her one turn before she fell into the chair.

"You'll feel that in the morning," he told her quietly - right in her ear.

Shivering, she swatted him away before looking to her nurse. "As lovely as you are, I'm out of here."

"It was a pleasure meeting you both, hope we don't get any visits any time soon." This comment seemed to be directed at Kate, who simply smiled as she looked up at her partner.

"Let's go, Writer Monkey."

"Writer Monkey? Really? I do not swing around and eat bananas all day. I write books! About you. Maybe I should change that. Maybe I should start shadowing Lanie instead. She's appreciate it."

He was rambling. Of course he was. Raising her eyebrow at him, she debated on standing up just to grab his ear. Deciding against it, she simply cleared her throat.

"Castle?"

"Hm?" He asked, breaking out of his train of thought and looking down at her. As if it almost bit him, he jumped on spot and grabbed the chair. "Right. Out of here. Loud and clear."

Obediently he headed out of the room that had been hers, the nurse following them out. She was smirking at them with a sort of 'I-know-a-secret-but-I'm-not-telling' kind of look on her face as she walked them to the door. Kate found it slightly odd but said nothing about it, not wanting to bring it to the attention of her partner who seemed to be in his own little world.

"Wait," she said slowly as she looked up at the quiet man. "Please tell me you did not bring that flashy car of yours."

"Nope, I borrowed Lanie's. She's driving in style at the moment." There was a small smile on his face as they reached the hospital doors. "I'll go get the car."

Kate watched as he walked out of the doors, her eyes following him until they couldn't anymore before she settled back into the chair.

"What kind of car does he drive, exactly?"

"A Ferrari."

The nurses mouth fell open, her eyes going slightly wide. "And he just let your friend drive it so he could make you comfortable in a not-flashy-car?"

A small smile spread on her lips as she nodded, listening to her speak the words that she had just thought to herself.

"Seriously, if you don't keep him - let me know. I'll take him."

The look that Kate gave the nurse surprised even her but only made Jackie grin widely, nodding her head as her eyes flashed to the door.

"Remember what I told you," she told the detective quickly before the man reached them.

"Ladies," he nodded at them before turning his attention to Kate. "Ready to go, madam?"

"Don't call me that," she scrunched her nose up at him before nodding. "And yes, I am more than ready."

"Let's go home," he told her, the gleam in his eyes shining brightly at his choice of his words.

She knew he said it deliberately, to get a reaction out of her, but instead she just nodded as he moved behind her and pushed the chair the short distance to the car. As he opened the door, she watched him closely before allowing herself to take his hand and pull herself up. Gently she lowered herself into the car, only she didn't let his hand go. Making his eyes focus on hers, she gave him her own little grin.

"Let's go home," she echoed his words.


End file.
